I Like you I love you
by Lore Kagamine
Summary: One-shot de un Rin x Len basado en la canción I like you I love you de Rin Kagamine


Hi minna! soy nueva en fanfictiion jeje y mi primera historia es un fanfic de Vocaloid. Explico: Mi histroia **_Vocaloid Songs Stories_,** son mini historias historias detalladas de las canciones de Vocaloid. Las que yo escoja por supuesto, y utilizando como personajes a los personajes de Vocaloid y como personajes principales, los que cantan la canción. Cada capóulo es una canción, y los capítulos no tienen tienenlacion entre si. He de añadir que **VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECE**. Yo solo escribí lo que estan por leer.

La primera cancion es "**i like you i love you**" de rin kagamine. Es un Rin x Len. Y yo no considero que sean hermanos. Solo son robots iguales. Y son una linda pareja xD. La letra en español esta abajo **LA TRADUCCIÓN LA HICE YO MISMA, NO LA SAQUE DE NINGUNA PAGINA**. sin nada mas que decir, lean n.n

**Español**

**I**

**Hey He-he-Hey espera un momento**  
**Perdona si te interrumpo**

**Sólo un ratito, eh, un poco de tiempo**  
**Solo quiero hablar contigo un poco**

**¿Pero qué puedo hacer? ¿Y de qué me sirve?**  
**¿Cual juego deberíamos jugar? ¿Juegos de palabras?**  
**Pa-palabras…Lo siento, no se jugar muy bien**

**(Estribillo)**  
**¿Tienes hambre o tienes? ¿Quieres algo de comer?**  
**Emm... Yo... Yo nada, con agua estaré bien**

**Algo mas tus ojos ven, te alejas del monitor**

**Desesperada distancia disimulo**  
**y aunque bromeando estas, hasta así me avergüenzas**

**Mi garganta seca y ya no puedo ni hablar**  
**Pero... ¿Qué debería hacer? Este, bueno ¿sabes qué?**

**No, no dije nada, miedo me dio**

**Yo quiero decirte todo lo que estoy sintiendo,**

**Pero no entiendo ¿por qué es tan difícil?**

**II**

**Hey He-He-Hey espera un momento**

**Perdona si te interrumpo**  
**Sólo un ratito, eh, un poco de tiempo**

**Solo quiero hablar contigo un poco**

**¿Pero qué puedo hacer? ¿Y de qué me sirve?**  
**¡pi-piedra, papel, o tijeras! uno, dos y tres, café helado**

**Lo siento, si estoy ya te aburrió**

**(Estribillo)**  
**¿Tienes hambre o tienes sed? ¿Quieres algo de comer?**  
**Emm...Yo... Yo nada, con agua estaré bien**  
**por cierto tu sabes que es repentino lo se**

**Perdona si suena estúpido para ti**

**Tal vez te sorprenderé, pero bueno sabes qué.**

**Solo quiero tus sentimientos entender...**  
**Pero... ¿Qué debería hacer? Este, bueno ¿sabes qué?**

**No, no dije nada, pena me dio**

**Yo quiero decirte todo lo que estoy sintiendo,**

**Pero no entiendo ¿por qué es tan difícil?**

**Bueno tu sabes que yo, esto ya sabes es que**

**Bueno no sabes esto... por cierto, tu y yo, bueno**

**Lo siento, espera, es que... Yo de ti…**

**Lo siento no puedo decirlo. .. Pero ...Es que aaahhh**  
**es que tú eres el que a mí me**

**Hey, de verdad .. Esto ... yo solo ... tu ahora ...**  
**no puedo hablar.. Yo lo siento Espera, es que yo este bueno**

**Yo solo.. Quiero decirte que yo**

**Quiero decirte que tu sabes que yo de ti**

**Quiero decirte que tu sabes que yo de ti**

**Que a mi waa tu me**

**Me-me.-me-me-me-me ahhh lo siento muchísimo Espera!**

**Me-me-me-me-me-me ¡me gustas mucho a mí!**

* * *

-Hey espera!**-** gritó una chica rubia de ojos azules, llamando la atención de el muchacho que se encontraba unos metros delante de ella. -Espera…Un momento…Por favor…- dijo la chica con dificultad; se la veía agitada, lo cual denotaba que había corrido.

-¿Si? ¿Necesitas algo?- el chico, quien es bastante parecido a ella le respondió con un atisbo de preocupación en su cara.

-No… bueno si…-la chica, que ya se había incorporado le dijo tímidamente- Perdón si estas ocupado…Solo quiero un ratito… un poco de tu tiempo… quiero hablar contigo…-El chico se sorprendió por la manera tan tierna en que le hablo la chica, y le sonrió dulcemente.

-De verdad lo siento, pero ahora no puedo hablar…Necesito llegar a mi casa lo más pronto posible, Tengo que llevarle estas cosas –levanto las bolsas que cargaba en ambos brazos para mostrarlas- A mi madre, puesto que solo salí a hacer un mandado, y además tengo muchas otras cosas que hacer hoy… tengo trabajos y tareas y ¡Arghhh! ¡Los profesores y este instituto me volverán loco!- la rubia solo rio tímidamente, le causaba gracia como él le hablaba tan fácilmente con apenas una conocida… una conocida que lo quería en secreto-Disculpa de verdad, pero ahora no puedo-el chico sonrió amablemente- Quizás otro día podamos hablar ¿vale?

-Vale…-ella también sonrió, aunque no era una sonrisa del todo feliz.

-Pero no me has dicho tu nombre- el volvió a sonreír mientras ella se derretía por dentro… esa sonrisa tan hermosa con la que soñaba por las noches.

-Mi nombre es Rin- tímidamente respondió

-Es un nombre precioso, Rin- él le sonrió y ella se sonrojo, él le había sonreído… y había dicho que tenía un nombre precioso…

_"Un nombre precioso… pero tú tienes un cabello hermoso…una mirada hermosa… una voz hermosa…"_

_-_Hey! ¿Estás bien Rin-chan?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? Oh sí, estoy bien, me distraje un poco- Rin miro a otro lado avergonzada.

-Mi nombre es Len, espero que otro día podamos hablar con más calma, pareces una chica amable, de seguro nos llevaremos bien.

-¡Seguro que sí!- ella respondió animadamente, aunque aun muy sonrojada… él quería verla de nuevo hablar con ella… él la quería conocer, Rin sentía que era un sueño.

-Vale, entonces hasta pronto Rin.

-Hasta…pronto-Alcanzo a decir la chica, aunque no sabía si él la había oído, el ya se había ido mientras se despedía con la mano.

-_Hasta pronto_-susurro para sí misma.

-¡Hey! ¡Rin-chan!-Una chica poco más alta que rin de cabello y ojos verde manzana corría hacia la rubia y la abrazaba animadamente

-¡Mi-Miku-chan!-alcanzo a decir Rin mientras era abrazada cariñosamente por su amiga.

-Ne, cuéntame, ¿cómo te fue?-La chica se había separado de Rin y la miraba expectante, esperando por su relato-

-Bueno… no le pude decir nada.

-¿¡QUE! ¡Rin-chan!- la chica parecía molesta- ¡Quedaste en que esta vez se lo dirías!

-Lo sé Miku-chan pero… no pude… el estaba apurado, _"los profesores y el instituto lo volverán loco_"-repitió, mientras reía en voz baja haciendo que la chica de coletas la mirara con curiosidad.

-No te entiendo Rin…

-Lo siento, decía que el estaba apurado, tiene muchos deberes que hacer.

-Por lo que escucho, al menos pudieron hablar un poco.

-Si, dijo que –Rin se sonrojo- dijo que quería hablar conmigo de nuevo… que de seguro nos veríamos pronto- las últimas palabras las dijo en

un susurro, se había puesto nerviosa.

-Awwww ¡Rin-chan! Bueno no es lo que esperaba pero, al menos es algo ¡Se volverán a ver!

Las chicas conversaban animadamente mientras caminaban por el centro de la ciudad, dejando atrás el supermercado en donde Rin se encontró con el muchacho, Len.

-Ne Miku-chan ¿y no tienes a nadie que te guste?

-N-No…-el semblante de la chica cambió repentinamente. Antes parecía animada, ahora lucia triste y melancólica- Aún siento algo por aquel chico-Miku miro al cielo seria-Pero tiene novia…-luego miro a su amiga con una falsa sonrisa, Rin lo notó.

-Miku-chan… si necesitas hablar aquí estoy yo ¿sí?-Rin le sonrió para consolarla-Y también cuando necesites llorar… después de todo, tú me ayudas a mi –sonrió de nuevo-

-Rin-chan… muchas gracias-Y abrazó a la chica rubia- Siempre te das cuenta de cómo estoy –rio un poco.

-Claro, después de todo somos las mejores amigas ¿no?

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Siempre!

-Miku-chan ya llegamos a mi casa, nos vemos ma-Una gota cayó en la cara de Rin interrumpiéndola-Comenzó a llover…

-Será mejor que me vaya rápido a casa…Adiós Rin-chan- Miku puso el bolso que tenia colgado de medio lado, sobre su cabeza y comenzó a correr rápidamente, alejándose de su amiga. Rin hizo lo mismo con su bolso y entro a su casa.

* * *

_"Es un nombre precioso… Rin…. ¡Rin-chan!...Quizás otro día podríamos hablar…Pareces una chica amable…seguro nos llevaremos bien… Hasta pronto…"_

Rin había dado vueltas en su cama toda la noche, pensando en el, en Len, en lo que le dijo, en su sonrisa, en su mirada, en su cabello, en su voz… y en que volverían a hablar seguramente… Estuvo así por un rato mas…hasta que al fin se durmió, y soñó, por supuesto con él. Len.

* * *

-Arghhh! ¡Otra vez el instituto...!- Rin se despertó sobresaltada, ligeramente tarde, su despertador sonaba repetidamente con ese sonidito incómodo, ese pitido que te destruye tu sueño en la mejor parte, o que te salva de una horrible pesadilla en otras ocasiones. Pero ésta no era una de ellas- Con lo bien que soñaba… - Dijo dulcemente, mientras una sonrisa se le cruzaba por la cara- Pero hoy…volveré a hablar con Len.

-¡Rin! ¡Apúrate, ya está el desayuno, se te enfriara!- El grito de su madre la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Rin comenzó a vestirse apresuradamente con el uniforme escolar que debía llevar, una falda de flecos negra con unos decorados amarillos en los bordes y una correa de triángulos opuestos amarilla–un poco incómodo ya que a ella no le agradaban las faldas, prefería los pantaloncillos cortos- un chaleco grisáceo oscuro con una corbata amarilla, una especie de mangas negras también con decoraciones amarillas en los bordes, unas medias negras largas hasta los muslos y unas botas con la suela amarilla. El uniforme escolar de las estudiantes de 3er año. Al terminar de vestirse se miró en el espejo… y luego se imaginó a Len con su uniforme; unos pantalones negros, con bordes amarillos, zapatos escolares negros, un chaleco como el de las chicas, pero con mangas cortas, también negro, con la corbata amarilla, y las mangas en los brazos igual que las chicas, negras con bordes amarillos. Rin suspiro. Hasta en su imaginación Len se veía realmente hermoso. Ayer no se habían visto con sus uniformes puesto que se habían encontrado, o mejor dicho, ella lo había visto a él frente al Supermercado.

**(N/A: Si, es la misma ropa de Miku, solo que de color amarillo…más bien es como la ropa de Neru)**

Era un uniforme extraño para un instituto, pero eso es porque el instituto al que Rin asistía no era un instituto corriente. Era el** "I. C. M. J." **Es decir, el Instituto Central Musical de Japón. En otras palabras un Instituto de Música.

Rin se apresuró, puesto que por quedarse pensando de nuevo, se le hizo aun mas tarde, así que se peino rápido con el cepillo de cabello, se puso su lazo blanco y sus ganchos y salió de la habitación, se cepillo los dientes en el baño y bajo a desayunar.

-Buenos días, mamá, buenos días papá- Rin los saludo mientras se sentaba en la mesa-

-Buenos días Rin- su mamá le sonrió desde la cocina mientras servía el café para su esposo.

-Buenos días hija- Su papá le respondió con cariño, aunque estaba concentrado en el periódico.

Rin terminó de desayunar su tostada con mermelada y el huevo que le sirvió su mamá, un desayuno normal, y quizás hasta típico en Japón. Se tomó su jugo y se fue.

* * *

_"Llegare tarde, llegare muy tarde… oh rayos, ¡¿Len, por qué tienes que ser tan perfecto que me distraigo como tonta pensando en ti?"_ –la rubia iba pensando en eso mientras corría apresurada. Ya no había nadie fuera del instituto ni en los pasillos; Todos habían entrado a clases.

-Señorita Rin, veo que decidió aparecer a estudiar hoy ¿no?- El profesor de música de los de tercero le regaño sarcásticamente, cuando Rin, cansada, abrió la puerta del salón.

_"¿Por qué los profesores se divierten tanto hablándote así? Haciéndote sentir menos, miserable, solo por haber llegado un par de minutos tarde"_

-Lo siento profesor no sucederá de nuevo…-Rin cansada apoyo su mano en la pared mientras tomaba un poco del aire que le exigían sus pulmones, un momento después, se apresuro a entrar al salón.

-¿Qué cree que hace señorita Rin? Esta vez tendrá que esperar fuera del salón toda mi clase, realmente decidió llegar tarde un día en que yo no estoy de buen humor.

_"Seguro su novia lo dejo, viejo verde"-_Pensó Rin realmente molesta, era cansino recibir un regaño sarcástico del profesor, sólo por que el estaba de mal humor, que la mandara afuera toda la clase y además escuchar las risitas burlonas de sus compañeros. Excepto de Miku y Neru que la miraban un poco preocupadas desde sus asientos al final de la fila.

Rin salió del salón y se apoyó en la pared, dejando en el suelo su maletín escolar negro, del que guindaba un muñequito con forma de gatito.

Suspiró.-Todo esto por un par de minutos tarde-Miró el reloj de su celular- Efectivamente, solo dos minutos tarde.

-A ti también ¿eh?- La chica miró a quien le hablaba- Hola de nuevo, Rin-chan- Len sonrió amablemente, mientras que sin darse cuenta, la chica a la que le hablaba, Rin, sonreía y se sonrojaba.

-No sabía que estudiabas aquí Rin, no te había visto. Supongo que es porque somos de secciones distintas.

"_Yo si te había visto, Len, todos los días te veo, te observo. Te quiero."_

-Yo si te había visto un par de veces antes, Len… Len-kun-Rin respondió tímidamente mirando al suelo, con las mejillas de un ligero tono rosa- Es por eso que te salude ayer, en el supermercado. Me parecías amigable, y siempre quise saludarte, pero me daba pena que pensaras que soy una loca por hablarte de repente.-Rin seguía mirando al suelo fijamente, parecía que hubiese encontrado algo interesante en donde no había nada.

-No habría pensado eso ¿sabes?- Len la miró, luego observó la pared que había enfrente, ésta también parecia tener algo interesante, a pesar de que tampoco había nada en ella- Habría pensado que eras alguien amable, divertida e interesante, y una probable buena amiga, justo lo que pensé cuando me hablaste ayer- El volvió a dirigir sus ojos hacia ella, sonriente, y Rin le miro sorprendida, no podía creer lo que el muchacho le decía. ¿Por qué no le hablo antes? Se pregunto a sí misma. Aunque no quería ser solo una_ "buena amiga"_ pero eso ya habría sido algo- Y entonces, ¿Qué te llevo a saludarme ayer?-Preguntó curioso Len.

-Pues… mi amiga Miku, me dijo… bueno, me obligó a que lo hiciera, ella sabía que yo…-Rin calló por un segundo- pues que yo quería saludarte.

- ¿Y por qué? ¿Te parezco interesante? O es que acaso… ¿Te gusto?- Len rió a carcajada limpia, mientras Rin lo veía sorprendida, y tan roja como su cara le permitía- Tranquila sólo bromeaba. –Rin respiró tranquila, se había asustado de que la descubriera así sin más, y su corazón se había acelerado como loco- Pero me alegra que me hayas hablado, de verdad.

-G-Gracias Len-kun… eres… muy amable.

-Bueno… ¿quieres venir a la hora del almuerzo a comer conmigo?-Rin otra vez se había sonrojado y le miraba fijamente. Entonces él también se sonrojó un poco y agregó rápidamente-B-Bueno no pienses mal- Estaba "ligeramente" nervioso- Si quieres invitas a a tus amigas, yo también llevare un par de amigos, ¿Te parece?- Él la miró con curiosidad, esperando que ella no le diera un no por ella no sería tan tonta como para rechazarlo-

-Por supuesto, Len-kun muchas gracias por invitarme. Ya siento que somos amigos.

-Eso es porque lo somos Rin-chan-Él se acercaba lentamente a Rin sonriente.

-¿En serio?-preguntó la chica feliz.

-Por supuesto-Él ya estaba frente a ella. El pobre corazón de Rin latía como loco, temiendo lo que fuera a hacer aquel chico por el cual tanto suspiraba la ojiazul. Pero el sólo le tendió la mano, y ella, temblorosa la aceptó- ¿Amigos, Rin?

-A-Amigos, Len-Un poco decepcionada de que no hubiese sido un beso, pero aun así feliz, ella sonreía a su nuevo amigo, amigo del cual ella ya estaba enamorada desde mucho antes. Pero aunque sólo fuera por pura amistad, ella temblaba, soñaba, imaginaba, y se sentía tan cálida, tan nerviosa tan feliz, de que aquel chico que le sonreía, le tomara la mano. La suavidad que tenia, y el calor que le brindaba. Si fuera un poco mas tímida, ya se habría derrumbado, o mejor dicho desmayado de la emoción.

-Señorita Rin déjese de amoríos, y ya pase al salón, decidí que podría entrar antes.-El profesor interrumpió la ensoñación de la rubia, quien rápidamente –y sonrojada- se soltó de la mano del chico, tomó su maletín y entró apresurada al salón, pasando al último puesto del a última fila, diagonal a Miku, detrás de Neru.

-Hey, Rin-chan-Neru, otra rubia con una coleta de lado llamaba a la perdida chica en susurros- ¿Qué sucedió afuera, por qué estas así de… roja?

-¿Eh? No... Nada… bueno si algo-le lanzó una mirada a Miku y luego volvió a ver a Neru, ambas entendieron de qué hablaba- hoy almorzaremos… en otra mesa… no en donde siempre.

-¿En otra mesa? ¿Y eso por qué?-Neru dijo con fingida curiosidad, pues ya se imaginaba el motivo.

-Le-Len-kun –Empezó a decir tímidamente- Me invitó, a mí y a mis amigas, es decir, ustedes a comer con él y unos amigos suyos.

-Oh, Rin-chan, ¡estoy tan orgullosa!-Miku la miraba con ojos llorosos- ¡estas lográndolo!- susurraba emocionada.

-Ya, ya Miku-chan, tenemos que atender a la clase.

-Sí, lechuga, presta atención no sea que el profesor te haga lo mismo que a nuestra Rin- Neru le respondió con molestia a Miku… la verdad ella no se llevaba ven con la peliverde.

-Mo, Neru-chan no me digas así…¿no somos amigas? Además, ¿qué es eso de lehuga?

-¡Es que eres muy verde!-dijo en un tono más alto que el de un susurro- Y bueno, esta bien, amigas. Pero sabes que siempre te ganaré ¿entendido?-Neru miraba a otro lado. No podía negar que Miku era buena amiga. Pero por algún motivo sentía esa rivalidad, esas ganas de derrotarla.

-¡Claro Neru-chan!-Miku realmente era buena amiga, ella no sentía esa rivalidad, solo quería que sus amigas fueran felices.

* * *

-¡Hey Rin-chan!-Len llamaba a la chica de ojos azules, mientras hacía señas con las manos- ¡Por aquí!-Rin, seguida de Miku y Neru se dirigieron a la mesa donde Len estaba y le llamaba.

-Hola Len-kun –Rin sonreía amablemente, aunque se notaba que estaba nerviosa- Ellas son mis amigas-Le dijo al chico mientras señalaba a Neru y Miku.- Chicas él es Len-Lo presentó a sus amigas que estaban ya sentandose a su lado.

-Hola un gusto a ambas.

-Igualmente, Len. Mi nombre es Neru-Neru saludo antes que Miku,a quien retó con la mirada, mientras que la aludida sin darse cuenta deque Neru la miraba rabiosa, miró a Len y le saludó.

-Hola, un gusto, yo soy Miku.

-¿Así que es gracias a ti que Rin se atrevió a saludarme no?-Len miró a Rin, un poco pensativo. Quien sabe que pasaría por su mente- Pues gracias, me alegra haberla conocido- Len había vuelto a ver a Miku, luego le sonrió, y volvió a ver a Rin de nuevo, aun sonriendo, mientras ella se derretía y se sonrojaba al máximo.

-De nada supongo. Rin dijo que habías invitado a unos amigos

-Oh sí, los invité pero dijeron que iban a almorzar solos.

-Mmmm entiendo.-Miku miró tras Len a dos chicos, un hombre y una mujer que observaban fijamente a Len. Miku miró a la amiga que tenía a su lado, Neru, y se dió cuenta de que ella también veía a los chicos que "espiaban" a Len.

-Miku…-susurró Neru-

-Si ya lo sé- Le respondió esta también en un susurro, entendiendo de inmediato- Creo que esos dos- Señalando con la mirada a los que observaban a Len, aunque de haberlos señalado con la mano era igual, ya que ni Rin ni Len les prestaban la mínima atención, estaban viéndose fijamente.-Son los amigos de Len. Seguro que ellos se dieron cuenta antes que nosotras de que no deberían estar aquí.

-Hey par de tortolos- Neru distrajo a Len y a Rin de su eterna mirada, para que luego la vieran a ella con un sonrojo inexplicable- Miku y yo vamos al baño…Luego…Emm luego volvemos-Mintió.

-Claro Neru-chan, si quieres yo…-No tu quédate aquí Rin, nosotras ya venimos-La atajó Miku. Al instante, Rin notó que ni Miku ni Neru volverían. La dejarían con Len, para darle oportunidad.

Ácto seguido Miku y Neru se fueron y se escondieron junto con los espías de Len. Entonces fue cuando Miku los reconoció.

-Ustedes son…Kaito y Meiko…-Miku habló con un dejo de tristeza.

-Sí, somos nosotros… ¿Nos conoces?-Preguntó amablemente Kaito-

-Eh emm si… los he escuchado nombrar- Mintió Miku. –Neru miró a Miku, dándose cuenta de la falsedad de su mirada, sus palabras y su sonrisa. Ella y Rin la habían oído escuchar hablar sobre un tal Kaito, a ella le gustaba. Pero luego supo que él tenía una novia llamada Meiko, tal como la chica que tenían enfrente. Y entonces Miku perdió sus esperanzas, y aun estaba triste por ello. Neru odiaba admitirlo pero, Miku era una amiga. Una amiga con la que rivalizaba, y a la que quería vencer siempre que pudiera. Pero una amiga al fin y al cabo. Se sentía triste de saber que ella sufría.

-Yo soy Neru y ella es Miku. Somos amigas de Rin. Nos tardamos en darnos cuenta de que sobrábamos allí.

-Bueno no se preocupen chicas, ya están aquí, ojalá esos dos tortolos se den cuenta de su amor- Meiko hizo un corazón en el aire con sus manos, tenía la mirada brillosa- ¡Es que son tan lindos!- Se notaba que ella era una chica muy animada- Espero que se den cuenta pronto o si no los obligaré a besarse- Miku no pudo evitar reír ante ese comentario. Ya no se notaba tan triste, pareció notar que Meiko era buena chica. Aunque quizás estuviera un poco loca. Neru se dió cuenta de que su amiga sonreía de verdad, y dejó de preocuparse. Ahora sólo importaba saber si Rin por fin se podía confesar o no.

* * *

-E-Etto… -comenzó Rin- Yo… ¿Te aburro?

-¡No, no, no para nada!- se apresuro Len- Solo que no sé qué decir.

-¿Quieres jugar a algo?

-Eso estaría bien

-¿Qué juego deberíamos jugar? ¿Un juego de palabras?

-Oh si esos me gustan- Dijo emocionado Len- Yo diré un animal y tu dirás otro con las últimas sílabas del que dije yo, ¿sí?

- Muy bien

-Mmmm, León- Comenzó a jugar Len.

-On… on… etto...-Rin se puso nerviosa- On…

-Te queda poco tiempo Rin –Len dijo entre risitas-

-On... ¡Ahhh no se me ocurre nada! No soy muy buena en esto… no sé por qué lo propuse…-Dijo decepcionada Rin.

-Tranquila es sólo un juego…

-Bueno… Oye Len, ¿Tienes hambre? o ¿Sed?, ¿te puedo ofrecer algo?

-No tranquila estoy bien, ya comí antes que llegaran, pero, ¿no debería ser yo quien te pregunte eso a ti? Es decir, en una cita el chico- Len se detuvo cuando se dió cuenta de sus palabras…_ "¿Una cita?" _Pensó en eso y se sonrojó mirando a otro lado. Rin también se sonrojó, pero alcanzó a responder en voz, muy, muy baja.

-Tranquilo, yo tengo agua- Señalo el envase que tenía enfrente-Y no tengo hambre

-Muy bien, si con eso es suficiente para ti…-Len volteó y se quedó viendo a un grupo de chicas que conversaban animadamente.

-¡Pero los lazos son lindos!-Dijo una

-Son infantiles-Respondió fríamente otra.

-Bueno quizás un poco pero-Comenzó a decir la primera

-Mira la chica de la mesa de al lado-Dijo refiriéndose a Rin- Usa un lazo… se le ve estúpido, le da apariencia de niñita

Len se molestó ante ese comentario, y volteó con el ceño fruncido, viendo el lazo de la chica que tenía en frente… Estaba un poco gastado… Pero a ella le daba una apariencia dulce, al contrario de lo que decían las chicas. Rin no se había dado cuenta de el por qué Len volteó, ni por qué estaba molesto repentinamente, y mucho menos escuchó los comentarios de las chicas. Supuso que ella estaba incomodándo a Len. Que a él no le agradaba la presencia de la chica.

"_Volteó… creo que no soy tan interesante... no le llamo la atención… seguro le gusta una de esas chicas a las que observa... Quiás no le agrado..."-_Pensó Rin, realmente triste, por creer en algo así.

-Len…Kun…-Susurró.

-Rin-dijo el sin prestar atención a lo que ella iba a decir, pero a ella tampoco le importó y lo miró- Ese lazo es de niña chiquita, aunque te ves dulce, ¿Por qué lo usas?- Dijo el bromeando. Rin se avergonzó, porque le dijo que se veía dulce… pero aun así, ¿se había burlado de ella?

-Len, ¿te estás burlando de mi?-Dijo ella desafiante y nerviosa a la vez.

-Claro que no, solo bromeo-Ella se sonrojó- Te ves muy linda. Solo quería saber si cambiarias por algo que dijera alguien mas.

-No, no lo haría. Así soy yo, y así me tendrán que querer-Dijo Rin decidida

_"Y así te quiero"_ pensó Len.

-Me alegra que pienses así-Len le sonrió tan dulcemente que cualquiera se empalagaría, pero Rin no. Rin se derretía por esa sonrisa.-Me

gustas así- Len se dió cuenta de lo que había dicho, pero no retiró nada.

-Y-Y-Yo…-comenzó a decir Rin, pero no podía hablar, estaba tan nerviosa que no pudo decir nada. No pudo decir "Me gustas" Le daba tanto

miedo…

_"Me da pena... me da miedo...quizás...quizás me rechace..."_

* * *

-¡Lo dijo!-Gritó Meiko saltando de alegría.-¡Len se lo dijo!

-Cálmate Meiko, nos verán.-Kaito intentaba calmar a la chica, que energéticamente se había puesto a saltar y brincar cuando escuchó lo que Len le había dicho a Rin.

-Deberíamos tomarnos unas cervezas y...

-¡Meiko! estamos en un instituto y somos menores de edad, nada de cervezas-Kaito en tono molesto le reprochó a la alegre chica.

-Moo Kaito no seas aguafiestas, pronto cumpliremos la mayoría de edad y- Meiko... no.-Kaito la miraba serio.

-Vale, pues nada de cerveza ni licor...entendido-A meiko sele había apagado la alegía, pero siguió escuchando atenta la conversación de los chicos en la mesa. Miku se reía con cada payasada que hacía la pareja a su lado y Neru sólo escuchaba la conversación de aquellos tortolitos, rezando para que al fin se confesaran.

* * *

-Y-Y-Yo…-Volvió a comenzar Rin, pero no pudo decir nada más.

_"Yo quiero decirte lo que siento por ti… Pero no entiendo por qué es tan difícil…"_

-Me refería-Dijo Len, quien se había rendido, ella no le diría nada. Ella no lo quería como el a ella. Él le había dicho sus sentimientos y ella no se dio cuenta, así que decidió que cambiaria lo que dijo, haciéndola creer que no fue nada- A que me gusta cómo te ves con ese lazo, y no me gustaría que cambiaras solo porque a otro no le guste –dijo con el ceño fruncido mirando a las chicas de la otra mesa, quienes no se dieron cuenta. Así como estas, estás bien –Se sonrojó ligeramente. Rin lo miraba sorprendida, y feliz, aunque un poco decepcionada, ella había creído otra cosa de ese "me gustas"

-Muchas gracias, Len-kun, nadie me había dicho eso antes… yo… me pone muy feliz que me hayas dicho eso… que tú me hayas dicho eso… ella miró a otro lado sonrojada, luego se levantó y le dió un abrazo. Jamás creyó ser capaz de abrazaal chico que le gusta… pero lo hizo, superando sus nervios. Y él le respondió abrazandola también. Nuevamente ella se perdió en sus pensamientos. Pensamientos acerca de Len, lo que le dijo, y que ahora estuviesen ella lo huniese abrazado.

Definitivamente, ella estaba enamorada de él. De su nuevo amigo. De Len.

* * *

-Y, ¿qué paso?, ¿Por qué no le dijiste nada, Rin-chan? Mo.. Era la oportunidad perfecta…-Miku se hallaba un poco triste de saber que su amiga no aprovechó la oportunidad. Aunque ella se la había pasado muy bien riéndose de las tonterías de Meiko, quien una vez la había puesto triste, convirtiéndose en la novia de Kaito, el chico que a ella le gustaba. Pero eso quedo en el pasado. Meiko era una nueva amiga, y Kaito también, incluso se dió cuenta de que él no le gustaba tanto como creía.

-No lo sé, yo… Se me secó la garganta, y no podía formular palabras… lo único que dije tontamente fue "Yo" y lo dije tartamudeando…No sé que me paso…Pero ese abrazo…-Rin rememoraba el momento de aquel cálido abrazo que ella misma se atrevió a darle a él.

-Pero, supongo que volverán a hablar ¿no?-Apuntó Neru.

-Si, en la salida…Pero debemos apurarnos para llegar a clase, no me apetece un nuevo regaño.

* * *

-Se me hará tarde!-Rin corría-Ese profesor… en serio me odia… solo porque nos vio hablando nos castigó... y ahora llegaré tarde…-La rubia se detuvo a tomar aire.

_"Ojalá Len siga ahí"_ Pensó para sus adentros

-Vamos Rin, ¡o si no se irá!-Neru la apuraba, Y Rin comenzó a correr de nuevo

-El te esperará, tranquila, ya estamos cerca- Su amiga de dos coletas le animaba.

* * *

-Supongo que estaría ocupada, mejor me voy-Len un poco triste comenzó a alejarse, pero alguien le detuvo.

-¡Hey, Espera!- Rin al fin había llegado- Disculpa sé que estas muy ocupado y además llegue tarde… Pero, aun podemos hablar un poco ¿no? Solo un ratito, ¿está bien? De verdad lo siento…

-No te disculpes, tranquila, hoy no estoy tan ocupado, así que, si quieres te puedo acompañar a casa… si no te molesta- Le respondió Len a su preocupada amiga.

-Seguro que sí pero-Rin volteo a ver a Neru y a Miku que inmediatamente respondieron a la preocupación Rin

-Tranquila Rin estaremos bien-La tranquilizó Miku

-Yo… -Neru empezó con dificultad, mirando con rivalidad a Miku- Yo la acompañare. Pero será una carrera, ¡Y TE DERROTARÉ!-Neru empezó a correr y se despidió con la mano de Rin-¡Rin-chan, esfuérzate!-Gritó desde lejos.

-Mejor le sigo el juego… Len, cuídala mucho… y Rin-chan-Le picó el ojo- Suerte…Solo déjalo salir, todo estará bien.-Y acto seguido Miku siguió a Neru, que ya había desaparecido dando vuelta a la esquina.

-¿Y por dónde vives, Rin-chan?-Le preguntó Len

-Cerca de el Súper donde hablamos ayer, a dos cuadras-Respondió sonriente, no podía creer que él le estuviera acompañando hasta su

casa. Caminaron en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que Rin decidió hablar.

-Quieres… ¿quieres jugar algo? Es que me siento mal por lo del juego de palabras, estabas emocionado y yo fui muy torpe… la verdad no soy buena jugando-Confeso Rin apenada

-Muy bien, y tranquila eso… solo te hace moé-Len miraba a otro lado mientras decía eso, era penoso decir algo así.

-Mu-muy bien-Estaba sonrojada por lo que había oído-¿Jugamos piedra papel o tijeras?

-Vale.-Len se paro frente a Rin y ambos pusieron su mano derecha atrás de su espalda

-¡Piedra, papel o Tijeras, un, dos, tres ya!-Dijeron al unisonó, ambos sacaron tijeras, aunque solo Len dio el grito de lo que su mano mostraba. Ella en cambio había dicho "café helado" en lugar de decir tijeras al igual que su compañero, dado que ambos sacaron la misma seña.

-¿Café helado?-Len rió-¿De que hablas, Rin?

-Lo siento… es que ví esa cafetería, y tengo sed, corrí mucho para alcanzarte-Len sonrió.

-Bueno, vamos.-El rubio se dirigió a la cafetería.

-¿Tienes hambre? ¿O sed?

Len volteó a verla.-No, pero tu si tienes sed, eso dijiste ¿no?.

-Oh… si, disculpa es que me preocupé por ti-dijo con un leve sonrojo- Pero con agua estoy bien.

-Entonces vamos por ella-Len tomó de la mano a Rin, quien se sonrojó mas por como él le había tomado la mano, de nuevo.

-Len…-Rin se detuvo, haciendo que el chico que le tomaba la mano también lo hiciera- Sé que es repentino pero…

-¿Qué sucede?-Len la miró preocupado.

-Quizás suene estúpido o te sorprenda pero… Yo quiero entenderte, quiero saber tus sentimientos, quiero ser una verdadera amiga para ti

Len-kun…-Él la miró con cariño- Es que yo… te quiero mucho y pues bueno, me sorprende que me trates así si apenas me conoces _–"aunque yo a ti te conozca de hace tiempo"- _y pues… estoy diciendo bobadas, y cursilerías, pero solo quería que supieras que siempre estaré ahí para ti.-Ella termino de hablar mirando al suelo totalmente roja, y él le besó en la mejilla, lo cual hizo que ella se sorprendiera y se pusiera aun mas roja, y luego la abrazó.

-Yo también para ti Rin, me alegra haberte conocido.-Len le respondió con dulzura.

-Len –susurró- Sabes que yo…-Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza- Yo…-El aun la abrazaba, pero no escuchaba lo que ella apenas susurraba, aunque Rin no se daba cuenta de que no hablaba lo suficientemente fuerte- no puedo decirlo…Me da miedo-Esto último lo dijo para sí misma, mientras correspondía el abrazo.

_"Yo quiero decirte lo que siento por ti… pero es tan difícil"_ Pensó nuevamente en eso… lo mismo que pensó esta mañana.

Siguieron caminando un rato más, hablando de tonterías, siempre Len tenía un tema de conversación, nunca paraban de hablar, era tan fluido todo. Reían, jugaban, coincidian...Parecía que se conocieran de toda la vida.

-Ya llegamos, Len, aquí vivo-Rin le dijo mostrándole su casa, era pequeña aunque tenía dos pisos, no era nada del otro mundo.

-Bueno entonces me voy-Len dijo eso pero aun así se quedo callado, como esperando por algo. Rin decidió que era el momento.

-Len… Bueno tu sabes que yo… no, no sabes… es que bueno yo… tu y yo… tu para mi… es que tú me… es que yo de ti… yo siempre… yo…

¡AHHH!-Soltó un grito, al cual Len respondió riéndose; El seguía esperando a que ella hablara- Ya me enrede… Bueno yo quiero decirte que…Que yo…De ti…¡Ahhh no puedo decirlo!- Len observaba como la chica tenía una lucha interna, le divertía verla tan nerviosa- Espera, Lo siento, es que me pone nerviosa-Ella comenzó a jugar con los dedos-Len, tú Me…Me…Me…Me…Arghhh, tú me… Me…¡Me gustas!-Al fin se confesó, aunque gritando, y Len un poco sorprendido aunque se lo esperaba, la abrazó de nuevo, y le besó tiernamente en su cabeza.

-Rin tu a mí también me gustas. Mucho. Desde hace tiempo, mentí con lo de que no te había visto en el instituto-El rio nervioso, mientras ella lo abrazaba temblando, agarrándose fuerte de su ropa, y escondiéndose en el pecho de Len. Unas lágrimas mojaron la camisa del chico- Si te había visto, mucho, desde hace tiempo.

-Yo también… lo hacía… yo… Len…te quiero demasiado-Entonces él se separó suavemente del abrazo, y ella lo miró fijamente. Len le limpió las lagrimas que corrían por su mejilla, y se acercó lentamente a la cara de la chica, que se sonrojaba cada vez mas y mas- No llores, no me gusta verte llorar.-Luego observó el lazo que decoraba el cabello corto y rubio de Rin- Ese lazo, te hace ver realmente dulce.

Y la besó. Primero suavemente, y luego acoplaron sus labios al hermoso beso, un largo, dulce y tierno beso. Unos largos segundos después, separaron, y tomaron aliento.

-Len… Me gustas… Te quiero…-El chico pasó delicadamente la mano por la mejilla de la rubia.

-Rin, Tú también me gustas, te quiero.

* * *

**Bueno a los que hayan leido muchas gracias, esla primera historia que subo aqui, aunque no laa primera que escribo... ojala les haya gustado. Si les gusto dejen reviws, y si no tambien n.n ONEGAI!**

**se despide, Nekita Chibi Nyah~3**


End file.
